Teun A. van Dijk
Teun Adrianus van Dijk (born May 7, 1943, Naaldwijk, the Netherlands), is a scholar in the fields of text linguistics, discourse analysis and Critical Discourse Analysis (CDA). With Walter Kintsch he contributed to the development of the psychology of text processing. Since the 1980s his work in CDA focused especially on the study of the discursive reproduction of racism by what he calls the 'symbolic elites' (politicians, journalists, scholars, writers), the study of news in the press, and on the theories of ideology and context. He founded six international journals: Poetics, Text (now called Text & Talk), Discourse & Society, Discourse Studies, Discourse & Communication and the internet journal in Spanish Discurso & Sociedad, of which he still edits the last four. Teun A. van Dijk was a professor of discourse studies at the University of Amsterdam from 1968 until 2004, and since 1999 he has taught at the Pompeu Fabra University, Barcelona. He has widely lectured internationally, especially in Latin America. Selected bibliography Books in English only. * Some aspects of text grammars. A Study in theoretical poetics and linguistics. The Hague: Mouton, 1972. * Text and context. Explorations in the semantics and pragmatics of discourse. London: Longman, 1977. * Macrostructures. An interdisciplinary study of global structures in discourse, interaction, and cognition. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. * Studies in the pragmatics of discourse. The Hague/Berlin: Mouton, 1981. * Prejudice in discourse. Amsterdam: Benjamins, 1984. * Communicating Racism. Ethnic Prejudice in Thought and Talk. Newbury Park, CA: Sage, 1987. * News as Discourse. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum, 1988. * News Analysis. Case studies of international and national news in the press. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum, 1988. * Racism and the Press. London: Routledge, 1991. * Elite discourse and racism. Newbury Park, CA: SAGE, 1993. * Ideology: A Multidisciplinary Approach. London: Sage, 1998. * Discourse and racism in Spain and Latin America. Amsterdam: Benjamins, 2005. * Discourse and Context. A sociocognitive approach. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2008. * Society and Discourse. How social contexts control text and talk.. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2009. * Discourse and Power. Contributions to Critical Discourse Studies. Houndsmills: Palgrave MacMillan, 2008. * Strategies of Discourse Comprehension. with Walter Kintsch. New York: Academic Press, 1983. Edited books * Pragmatics of language and literature. Amsterdam: North Holland, 1976. * Handbook of Discourse Analysis. 4 vols. London: Academic Press, 1985. * Discourse and communication. Berlin/New York: de Gruyter, 1985. * Discourse Studies. A multidisciplinary introduction. 2 vols. London: Sage, 1997. * Discourse Studies. 5 vols. Sage Benchmark Series. New Delhi: Sage, 2007. * Discourse and Discrimination. With Geneva Smitherman-Donaldson. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1988. * Racism at the Top. Parliamentary Discourses on Ethnic Issues in Six European Countries. With Ruth Wodak. Klagenfurt: Drava Verlag, 2000. * Communicating Ideologies. Multidisciplinary Perspectives on Language, Discourse and Social Practice. With Martin Pütz and JoAnne Neff-van Aertselaer. Frankfurt/Main: Peter Lang, 2004. External links * Personal website Category:1943 births CAtegory:Discourse analysis researchers Category:Living people Category:Linguists from the Netherlands Category:University of Amsterdam faculty Category:People from Westland (municipality), Netherlands Category:Pompeu Fabra University faculty